Koylo Chamber
The Koylo Chamber is a piece of software developed by Zeltrax's Scientists for use of virtual genetic engineering and cloning. Overview The chamber is primarily designed to play host to digitized specimens with software that is designed to help engineer new beings and improve upon older ones. The software requires only a single cell from a specimen to be virtualized for the software to be able to access its entire genetic information and be able to edit, copy, and materialize the being in the real world for real life testing. The scientists can also see the full being in the computer while editing is occurring to moniter changes in real time. When a specimen is virtualized, every part of it is transformed into code that can be accessed to the smallest levels by the software. This in turn uses a simple interface to allow for rapid data editing and transference. Also, updates to the software do not affect previous files and the older ones can be edited with no clipping occurring. While it is easy to build off and copy from the genetic templates of existing beings, it is very hard to build a template from scratch. Thus, Zeltrax's scientists have done their best to store cells from many different specimens so they have lots to work with. This has allowed for them to help other beings in the universe as well. One such example was when a deadly pox originating from an extinct breed of bird had broken out on Planet Yuhvor, the scientists had a archive sample of the bird's DNA and were able to develop a vaccine, saving the populace. History Zeltrax gave his scientists the job of constructing the program as his genetic material could not regenerate on its own without cloning from a series of spikes that had fallen off his body. With a fully digitized DNA strand, he could be resurrected instantly every time he was destroyed without sacrificing any genetic material. The process for gathering his DNA code would be long, even after the time was shortened significantly by use of the Satellite Implant. After Zeltrax created the Parasite, he ordered his scientists to virtualize a cell sample of it for future use. He also had Master's infected body scanned once the Parasite took control of it. By the time Zeltrax was killed again, his entire genetic sample had not been fully mapped and there were no more spikes to resurrect him with. To compensate, the scientists modified the Parasite based on the Super Hero 3 form and placed the incomplete DNA strand in a spirit disk attached to the modified Parasite to resurrect Zeltrax in the body of the Parasite. They then used the machine to keep resurrecting Zeltrax every time he was destroyed and make modifications to the body to add to Zeltrax's Master Plan. After Zeltrax's plan ultimately failed and he regained control of his old body, the scientists created a new Parasite based off the Super Hero 5 form that Zeltrax later merged to himself using the Crystals. The software would later be used to keep adding improvements to the form as time went on. After Zeltrax and Master made peace, the scientists gave the technology to the Hero Factory where it was then used for peacekeeping assignments. It's base code was eventually used to develop the Orichalcos Transfer Chambers. Trivia * The concept of virtualization mixed with genetic engineering and cloning was inspired by the show Code Lyoko and thus Koylo is an anagram of Lyoko. * The basic functions of the program are based on simple editing software programs such as Microsoft Office and Adobe Products. * The concepts of the inherent simplicity of the program and many of its helper functions were added due to JackieFuChan's frustration with how complex coding is in real life and how he prefers simple games over modern era ones. * The basic code for the software eventually allowed for the Heroes to send virtual avatars of themselves to the Orichalcos Realm 80 years later. Category:Objects